nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:900bv
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:900bv page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daniel Smith (Talk) 23:01, 2011 August 24 How to add images to Infoboxes First, I'd like to welcome you to the wiki. We're very happy to have you here and we hope you can start contributing. If you have any questions, you can ask me or Magma-Man, as we're both admins. Anyway, to answer your question... What you need to do is first type "File:", but without the quotations. Next, you need to add the name of the file. Lets say the name of the file is "NaziZombies". You add "Nazi Zombies" right next to "File:", but again of course without the qoutations. Then, you either add ".jpg" or ".png" without qoutations, depending on what kind of file the file is. So, it should look like this (but without qoutations): "File:NaziZombies.jpg". And there you go! :) As for a custom Infobox like Time Travel Will Tell, I have NO idea. You'll have to consult Gruntijackal. He knows how to do it. Daniel Smith 23:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Well personally I couldn't tell you, but I can give you an easy way of doing it. Just go to The Template's page, click edit and copy whats on it, then create another Template:??? page and paste. Then just make a few changes to the words so its not a complete copy. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 08:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but he still could of read how I was in discussion. The "HOW DARE YOU" as a subject was a joke. I wasn't being serious. I haven't talked much to him. Or you either, actually. Magma-Man 15:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I just looked at your twitter (I'm bored) and I saw you tweeted that you made a Dead Rising + Wiki. Why + and not Fanon? I've given my reason for this wiki being Plus and not Fanon, what's your reason? What is This Wiki? Plus means it has canon and fanon information, not just fanon, I did this because of the way Nazi Zombies is set up it is so much easier to add-on to the canon this way, which most zombie maps do. They use canon characters, enemies, and weapons all the time and it's so much easier to not have to link them to a completly different wiki for the information, plus users can add their fanon to the canon articles, after of course stating that the new information is fanon and not canon. Sure you shouldn't of made your wiki be Dead Rising Fanon? Magma-Man 15:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I hate it when admins are "Iron Fisted". Worst case I ever saw was at Fallout Fanon, I told Sniperteam all about them. They delete any article they don't like, think is stupid, or they find even the slightest conflict with established Fallout canon. Magma-Man 15:45, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I coined the term "Something Wiki +" With this one. Your not the first to use this wiki style, Fizzywizzy made a Modern Warfare + a long time ago. If anything it makes me happy people like my idea. Just wanted to make sure you didn't have + and Fanon confused. Magma-Man 15:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm very proud of this wiki. This is the fourth wiki I've made, all the others were deserted. No one ever joined, I just sat there and edited all by myself. Invited a couple people to join Animorphs Fanon but no one ever did. Magma-Man 15:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) When I first made this wiki I thought it was just going to sit and rot like my others. I had no idea I'd convince some people to join, (Daniel, Sniperteam, and Fizzywizzy) or get anywhere near 115 articles, let alone over a 1000! Magma-Man 15:57, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Also, if I don't comment on your articles as much as you'd like me to, bear with me here, there are over a 1000 articles. I used to always make sure I looked and commented on every article made, but I just can't manage that anymore. Magma-Man 16:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) If they're is anything you've made that you want to have some extra attention, just tell me and I'll take a look. Magma-Man 16:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Request You can do an article on their origin, but give me credit for the Wikia Zombie idea (like "The Wikia Zombie is an enemy featured in Gruntijackal's map Concurrent Demise, and this article takes it's inspiration from it") or something like that. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 18:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Apparently when they came out they were a hit book series for teens and younger (1996-2001) now I think I'm the only teen that reads them. It's about kids that can morph into other creatures and use this power to fight a parasitic alien race that is invading earth. It's a really good series. Magma-Man 22:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Goodboy Hey, I'm glad you love my maps, so you will be a major part of the easter egg of Unterirdische or the next map. Role: giving valuable info to the players and even telling them what to do. Replay Hey 900bv, I just saw your request to Gruntjackal for your (or anyone else) own Wikia zombie origin map. I always wish to be appear in a map. I will look forward for your new map and if you finished it, just notify me in my talk page. (And sorry for the bad grammar. >.<) Sincerely, User: EvoLution RE: Viral I would LOVE that :D :D :D :D Chestnut808 00:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Socks With Sandals If you like Socks With Sandals you'll love this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yTNGBxU11w Magma-Man 02:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I saw the secret video. Magma-Man 02:58, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait, sorry, thought you sent me that message. Magma-Man 02:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Confirmed! Thanks! I've always wanted to back to Britain. You're lucky to be in England. Featured Creations Unless Daniel beats me to it, I'll work on updating the featured stuff. Magma-Man 17:27, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Deleted. Magma-Man 17:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Featured User You seem like a nice person and you made some pretty nice stuff. Thanks for being a part of my wiki! Magma-Man 18:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Awesome I know, I didn't see that coming. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 07:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Request I've wanted to do this with some user since I released Generation, and I think we should should collaborate on a map together. It could just be a one off map, a storyline starter between us, an addition to your storyline or even a crossover between your Storyline and TTWT/Doan D. If you accept, I think a cool place would be in the Artic Circle. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 20:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool, now what do you want the map to be (Your storyline, A Stand-A-Lone map, Crossover between your storyline and mine, Start of a Conjoint Storyline), then I will begin to use chat. I could work on Sundays since all I usually do is nothing :D --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 20:24, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Doan D and TTWT are essentially the same, and is an ongoing project. So it is possible in the future. But a new storyline sounds more interesting. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 20:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm going off, I will speak to you on Sunday. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 21:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Get on the chat in about an hour, I should be on. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 11:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 13:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll probably be online at that point. But I'm doing a Zombies marathon with my friends so I won't have long, and I will then tell you when we should make the map. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 20:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello 900bv. I would like to know from where did u got the name of Dr. Phillip Reller, because thats my brother name. Plz send me a msg to my email: d.o.m.i_95@hotmail.com Dominik Reller 17:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright using our discussion a few nights ago, I want you to make the second map of Excess Focus. Primarily because I need to create Lament of the Dead. I go through a process after a map is released of relaxation in which my brain decides not to create new ideas until I deem it fit to create the next map. With what I have planned for LotD, this phase will last a while (I mean, look at the difference between L.U.N.A.R and LotD, 24 days!) Thanks. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 21:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) News You may wish to see this: User blog:Magma-Man/Time's Ticking Magma-Man 04:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I intend it to be monthly. So the next featured article should be decided on November 1st. Magma-Man 23:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC)